


Literally just prompts.

by CasTheButler, chaosprince-apollo (CasTheButler)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/chaosprince-apollo
Summary: I thought you guys might like some Buddie Prompts. I'll try to think of more but hopefully something tickles your fancy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Buddie prompts:

Getting together:

1\. Eddie overhears Buck call Christopher his son and has some feelings about that. Bonus points for overprotective Buck

2\. Eddie, Chris and Pepa have to go to texas but Eddie's Abuela can't travel for some reason so Buck goes over and hangs out with her so she's not lonely and she dotes on him and treats him as a grandson and he says something about wanting to be a Diaz and basically she looks at him like: Boy??? You've basically married in already???

3\. Eddie and Buck both go on separate dates but wind up at the same restaurant/bar. The dates aren't bad but they wind up going home together anyway.

4\. Frank suggests Eddie take art classes to help manage some of his anger issues. Buck jokingly asks if Eddie will "paint him like one of his French girls"

5\. Someone asks them how long they've been dating and before Buck can say no, Eddie replies with that it's been 6 months.

6\. They keep calling each other at 3am just to talk.

7\. For some reason both Buck and Eddie (and Christopher obviously) have to move in temporarily with Bobby and Athena. Bobby is watching their overly domestic morning routine and suffffering

8\. "How can you not believe in soulmates when you're mine?"

9\. Christopher keeps pestering them about why Buck isn't his dad. "Denny has two moms, what's the difference," "You know Chloe at school has two dads" that sort of thing.

Established relationship:

1\. Everyone is trying to set them up but they're already married, maybe even since before Eddie started at the 118

2\. Eddie asks Bobby for permission to marry Buck. 

3\. Christopher asks if Buck can adopt him.

4\. One of them makes a joke about "the gays" to the other and some lady starts accusing them of being homophobic and Eddie is taken aback and Buck is straight up like "I'm going to go home and suck my boyfriend's dick but sure"

5\. Family day out to Disneyland

6\. Buck reads Christopher his bedtime story (can be established or getting together)

AU

1\. Harry Potter/Hogwarts AU, or if that's not your jam just a basic "People have magic" AU

2\. Eddie and Buck had a one night stand and forgot to get each others numbers AU

3\. Buck did join the SEALS and Eddie's still in the Army AU

4\. Buck is a bartender who has to call 911 and Eddie rescues him.

5\. Reincarnation AU where in every past life they've been in love.


	2. More prompts ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like generally speaking more prompts fam. even some NSFW ones which will be marked as such.

1\. During the whole lawsuit fiasco Buck gets a call from Christopher's school because he's listed as an emergency contact and they can't get a hold of Eddie

2\. NSFW: Eddie walks in on Buck playing with some sex toys he's just bought. Buck is embarrassed and tries to hide what he's doing. Eddie tells him not to stop. I was thinking light sub/dom and also of course making sure there is actual clear consent and a discussion about it after.

3\. Eddie and Buck go on a vacation for their honeymoon and have to deal with an emergency at their hotel.

4\. Chris has a friend over for a sleepover who keeps referring to Buck and Eddie as Chris' dads. Neither of them correct the friend and it spreads into this whole big gossip tree (cause the kid tells their parents and etc etc) Buck and Eddie don't know how to tell so many people it's a misunderstanding...so perhaps they do not.

5\. When Albert needs some place to crash Buck is already living at Eddie's so when Chim comes to apologize to his brother it's at Eddie and Buck's house. Queue the reveal.

6\. NSFW. Chris is on school camp. They have 48 hours off with nothing scheduled. Buck is going to blow Eddie on every available surface.

7\. Shannon lives AU where she can see how happy Buck makes Eddie and basically makes it her life mission to set these two idiots up because she still loves Eddie and she wants to be a part of Chris' life but it's platonic/familial now. She and the other firefam women hatch a plan that should be foolproof. Should be

8\. Lazy sunday afternoon with the family (either established or getting together)


	3. Fantasy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 more prompts pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit tho if you use any of these please tag me or send me a comment

1\. Mermaid AU version a) everyone is mermaids and Eddie moves from a different ocean and Buck is kind of territorial at first. Basically the show but like underwater.

2\. Mermaid AU version b) Buck (human, lifesaver) is patrolling at the beach and sees Eddie and Chris (mermaids) out in the water somewhere dangerous and goes out to rescue them

3\. Did anyone read those mediator books by Meg Cabot? Anywho Eddie can see ghosts and when he moves into a relatively new house in LA to start a new life for him and Chris he is NOT expecting the damn firefighter haunting his room. He's over it, he's going to ignore the damn ghost no matter how hot he is.

4\. Selkie!Buck. Eddie takes his pelt one day thinking it's just a normal coat and Buck doesn't want to tell Eddie what that means and Buck just spends all of his time over at Eddie's (queue up the I'm not really a guest scene). After a while when Eddie hasn't given it back Maddie tells Eddie that him and Buck are married. At first Eddie thinks she's joking but when he realises she's not he freaks out about forcing Buck 

5\. Buck gets it. Okay he gets it. People think he's a manwhore. He's done nothing to stop his reputation. He even said he's a sex addict. The thing he hasn't said is he's an incubus and he's been starving since Abby because he doesn't think he's good enough.

6\. Sometimes Eddie laughs at himself in secret, at night when he's sure no one's around. Most people are talking about passion when they say a fire is burning inside of them. Eddie's fire is literal, Eddie's fire burns and he's seconds away from imploding. Destroying everything he loves 

7\. Humanity has colonised the rest of the planets. Changing them to support human life. Buddie and the rest of the 118 crew work on a space shuttle transporting people from planet to planet

8\. The Buckley's are witches.


	4. It's time for crossovers and Aus cause I'm back on my bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed a bunch of prompts and my phone froze so I'm trying again

1\. The expanse. Bobby as Holden, Athena as Naomi, Buck as Amos, Eddie as Alex, Hen as Drummer, Maddie as Bobbie, Chimney as Miller or Prax maybe? I'm not sure yet and you could have Lone Star characters too. Space shenanigans 

2\. Travelers: where either Buck and Eddie are taken over by Travelers at historical time of death maybe even before joining the 118 so it's still the Buck and Eddie we know and the go off on missions to save the world OR The 118 has to go put out a fire cause Philip and Trevor accidentally set ops on fire 

3\. Class (aka do you remember that doctor who spin off show) anyway Buck is actually from England and after he and Eddie get married they wind up moving there for some reason (but they def keep in touch with firefam) and Chris joins the squad of fighting weird shit (he'd be a little older here 15/16)

4\. Hawaii Five-0. I know there's a few of these where Steve and Buck know each other from SEALS which good thinking keep it but I was thinking more like one of the kids say Nahele or Grace move to LA and join the 118

5\. Criminal minds. The BAU is called in to help Athena with a case haven't thought much past that tbh

6\. Milo Murphy's Law. Look Buck is enough of a disaster magnet to be a Murphy. That's it that's the whole idea. He's Milo cousin or something 

7\. Super villians AU. Where being heroes and villains is assigned depending on your powers. Eddie and Buck are assigned as villains cause they both have fire powers

8\. Buck in the SEALs AU where he disappears and is assumed dead. His husband Eddie tries to move on and joins the 118 one day they are called into a rescue and it's Buck


End file.
